The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a method for controlling an operation screen of an image forming apparatus.
In general, an image forming apparatus such as a copier or a multifunction peripheral is equipped with a touch panel unit. In the image forming apparatus, a control portion causes the touch panel unit to display a menu screen for image processing.
The control portion may, in response to a selection operation performed on the touch panel unit, cause the touch panel unit to selectively display a menu screen among a plurality of menu screens that have a hierarchical relationship. When the menu screens are hierarchically configured, it is possible to set a lot of conditions for image processing through a simple menu screen displayed on the touch panel unit that has a limited display area. As a result, even if the user is not accustomed to the operation of the image forming apparatus, the user can easily set conditions for the image processing.
On the other hand, the deeper the menu screens are hierarchically configured, the more the touch operation is required before the user can reach a target menu screen. As a result, it is preferable to register a shortcut for, for example, a frequently used menu screen based the use state of the user. This makes it possible to reach a target menu screen by performing a less number of touch operations.
There has been known that, in the image forming apparatus, the control portion causes function keys including a shortcut key to be displayed on the display area that is a part of the touch panel unit. When the shortcut key is operated, the control portion causes the touch panel unit to display a confirmation screen for confirming conditions for the image formation.